Au creux des souvenirs
by Mikipeach
Summary: Vaincu par les Gardiens. Il erre dans son Royaume. Prisonnier de ses propres peurs...de ses cauchemars...de ses souvenirs. Un médaillon doré tressaute, chargé de souvenirs enfantins. As-tu peur Pitch ?


Bonjour/Bonsoir voici un petit OS autour de Pitch et de sa relation avec sa fille (Seraphina Pitchiner, Mère Nature). L'idée m'est venue en voyant l'image de cette fanfic (de** Roseandthorn** sur deviantart) et en lisant des informations sur les livres. Bref et en écoutant la musique** Sweet dreams -Emily Browning** (que je conseille de s'écouter pendant la lecture de cet écrit) j'ai laissé mon imagination délirer dans une prose poétique sombre autour de notre bon vieux Croque-Mitaine.

**Disclaimers :** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent au film **Les Cinq légendes** et à **William Joyce**. Le passé de Pitch n'est pas de moi...seul l'interprétation que j'en fais m'appartient (il faudrait d'ailleurs que je lise un jour les livres moi)

**Genre :** Poetry/Angst

**Rating :** K+

**Résumé :** Après sa défaite contre les Gardiens. pitch erre dans son Royaume. Prisonnier de ses peurs et de ses souvenirs.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

(Un page facebook a été créée : _Mikipeach_. Présentations de mes fics, de mes projets, partage, échange, "coup de coeur"...venez si le coeur vous en dit ;) )

.

.

* * *

_**Au creux des souvenirs**_

* * *

.

.

— Vous croyez que c'est fini peut-être ? Mais regardez autour de vous ?! Qui les attire hein, s'écrit Pitch dans un instant de colère démente et désespérée.

Les Gardiens observent les bords du lac où les chevaux de sable noir piaffent d'impatience, leurs yeux dorés menaçants luisant d'une gourmandise malsaine. Nord regarde autour de lui avant de laisser un large sourire naître sur ses lèvres. Appuyant cet élan de joie inapproprié par un haussement d'épaules.

—Mais ce ne sont pas mes peurs. Je ne crains rien, rétorque-t-il avec son accent russe.

Le visage du Croque-mitaine se décompose alors qu'une angoisse sourde commence à s'insinuer dans son cœur. Le jeune Gardien à la chevelure argenté lance un coup d'œil chargé de sous-entendu tandis qu'un rictus insolent se dessine sur ses lèvres.

—C'est ta peur à toi qui les attire Pitch, répond Jack Frost alors que les étalons se précipitent vers leur maître.

Il se met à courir, tentant vainement d'échapper à ses propres créations tandis que le galop de la peur raisonne à ses oreilles. Une frayeur sans nom fait battre son sang d'immortel dans ses tempes.

_« Papa ! J'ai peur ! » crie une fillette aux yeux d'un bleu nuit._

Les chevaux le saisissent sans merci, l'entrainant dans un tourbillon de sable noir alors qu'il crie. D'une terreur profonde sortit du fond de sa chair. Ses doigts s'agrippent vainement à la terre. Griffant le sol dans de vaines suppliques.

_« J'ai peur Papa ! Ne me laisse pas. »_

—Non ! Nooooooooooooon, hurle Pitch dans un ultime appel.

Mais les ténèbres le dévorent. Brisant les restes du lit de bois dans une tornade sombre qui ferme l'entrée du Royaume des cauchemars. Prisonnier de ses propres peurs.

_« Papa ! Reste avec moi. »_

.

.

L'obscurité. Voile ténébreux dévorant la lumière dans le tréfonds des entrailles de son repère. Et les pulsations de la peur résonnent dans les dédales sombres du Royaume du Maître des cauchemars. Cavités abandonnées, étouffées sous le poids du silence et d'une défaite amère.

_Scrin. Scriiin. Scriiin. _Grincent les cages pendues au plafond pierreux, se balançant mollement sous le souffle de la peur. Funestes prisons aux carcasses de fer rongées par l'angoisse et la haine. Il git au sol, vaincu, ses poings se serrant avec force alors qu'il tremble de rage. Dévoré par ses propres cauchemars il contemple, haletant, la voute ténébreuse de son antre. Lambeaux d'étoffes. Chuchotements, murmures, plaintes d'une terreur tapie dans l'ombre, se pourléchant les babines en sentant le parfum de frayeur qui émane de la peau grisonnante de son maître.

Il a peur. Oh oui, il empeste la peur ce grand roi des Ombres jeté à bas de son trône par les rires d'enfants candides croyant aux merveilles de l'onirisme. Déchu par le froid, les rêves, l'espoir, les souvenirs et l'émerveillement…il n'est plus qu'une ombre tremblotante dans les ténèbres. Ses poings frappent avec hargne le mur sur lequel il appui sa maigre silhouette écorchée.

Et croque, croque, croque chère peur ce Croque-mitaine blafard. Enveloppé dans l'amère défaite, il crève de honte ce roi des cauchemars, étouffant sous le poids d'une rage haineuse. Il est seul dans les ténèbres, dévoré par ses propres peurs alors qu'une réminiscence de souvenirs brumeux vient se cogner aux portes de son esprit tourmenté.

_« Papa ! » piaille une enfant à la longue chevelure ébène. La fillette court dans un froufroutement de jupons. Bruissement de soie alors que ses bras entourent le torse paternel tant aimé. _

_« Vous m'avez tant manqué Papa ! »_

Roulis de souvenirs, écumes de sentiments étranges éclosant dans les ténèbres. Son cœur se serre alors que des images floues dansent devant ses yeux. Il étouffe dans cette prison sombre. Sous le poids des ruines de son royaume. Il traîne sa carcasse dans les couloirs labyrinthiques de sa demeure. Il se glisse comme une ombre vacillante, souffle fragile méditant sa vengeance. Il erre et maudit ses ennemis.

Et toujours les souvenirs dansent devant ses yeux dorés. Voile décousu dont le sens lui échappe.

_Et l'enfant continue de sourire. Sa menotte saisissant ses longs doigts, réchauffant un cœur glacé depuis des millénaires par la peur._

Il a peur. Oh oui, Croque-mitaine tremble devant cet étrange inconnu qui réveille des sensations lointaines et troubles. La lumière terrifie toujours les ténèbres.

Et croque, croque, croque tendre terreur ce roi effrayé par ses propres sujets. Claque, claque, claque tes babines, fauve des ténèbres tandis que la fillette vit des moments tendres avec son père, prisonniers de la spirale des souvenirs.

Un vent froid mugit dans les couloirs sombres du Royaume, glaçant le cœur de l'ombre immortelle. Ce sont ses peurs qui l'appellent, lui causant une vague de frissons. Une perle de sueur roulant le long de son échine.

Et la douce voix du fauve mugit : Pitch…Pitch…Pitch…

_« Papa. Vous ne me quitterez jamais ? » chuchote la fillette à la lueur pâlissante d'une bougie._

_« Jamais mon enfant. » murmure sa voix dans la tendre pénombre de la chambre._

Pitch…Pitch…Pitch…

_« Papa ! J'ai peur! __Ne me laissez pas ! »_

Pitch…Pitch…Pitch…

_« Papa…ne m'oublie pas. »_

Il se pourlèche, griffe le sol de ses pattes sournoises. Prédateur des ombres du cœur…Pitch…Pitch…As-tu peur ? Prisonnier de tes propres ténèbres ? De ta propre défaite ? Perdu depuis des années dans une myriade de souvenirs sans sens pour ton esprit avide d'âmes tourmentées…Pitch…Pitch…Pitch…tu ploies sous les appels lancinant de cette voix enfantine qui tort de douleur ton cœur vide d'émotion. Tu trembles devant les assauts de tendresse de cet enfantin souvenir chargé de mystère. Faible…déchu…perdant…prisonnier…les souvenirs n'ont jamais été aussi fort qu'en cet instant…n'est-ce pas Pitch ?

_L'enfant tournois dans un jardin multicolore, riant en courant après les papillons. Son chapeau de paille tombe sous une bourrasque de vent. Ses yeux couleur nuit se retournent avant de pétiller. Eclatement de bulles de bonheur tandis qu'elle court vers l'homme. Doux sourire éclairant son visage._

_« Papa ! »_

Il hurle de rage, faute de pouvoir comprendre le sens des images floues tressautant devant ses yeux. Il hurle la vengeance d'un roi déchu, prisonnier de ses songes ténébreux, de ses peurs les plus obscures. La peur dévore ses souvenirs, régurgitant des ossements cliquetant sur le sol d'une mémoire rongée par la peur et la haine.

Il a peur. Peur de la défaite. Peur de cette voix enfantine si familière et si inconnue. Peur de la solitude. Peur de ses propres cauchemars. De ces ténèbres sournoises qui enlacent impunément sa carcasse de roi ténébreux.

Ses peurs chuchotent, ses cauchemars murmurent, avides. Désireux d'embrasser et sucer jusqu'à la moelle les frayeurs qui palpitent dans son cœur.

Sa main affolée effleure une forme bombée sous les lambeaux d'étoffes sombres. Ses doigts saisissent un médaillon doré entouré de mystère qu'il garde depuis toujours contre lui. Scintillement d'or dans les ténèbres. Clic. Le fermoir s'ouvre vers la source des souvenirs oubliés.

A l'intérieur de ce bijou mordoré, une douce estampe chatoyante dort sous le regard doré du Croque-mitaine.

_« Papa, vous êtes revenus ! » s'écrit la petite brune en courant vers le guerrier se tenant sur le pas de la porte du potager. L'arrosoir tombe sous le choc du pied d'une fillette enthousiaste. L'eau ruisselle dans l'herbe miroitante, sous un soleil de plomb. Les rires aimants bruissent dans le vent._

Prisonnière dans son portrait ovale, l'enfant repose à jamais contre le cœur du Maitre des peurs. Sa longue chevelure sombre ondule sur ses frêles épaules. Ourlés de longs cils ses yeux bleu nuit brillent de douceur. Un fin sourire dessiné sur des lèvres figées pour l'éternité. Sa robe myosotis enveloppe son petit corps et une broche lunaire scintille sur les plis de soie. L'astre lactescent maudit par les ténèbres, origine de son emprisonnement. Une fine calligraphie a tracé des mots sous le couvercle du médaillon, pour un message d'amour rongé par des ombres noires. Les mots sonnent désormais creux…il n'y a pas de place pour l'amour dans les abysses de la peur.

Les doigts enserrent le médaillon alors que des yeux mordorés contemplent avec avidité la frêle peinture. Clé ouvrant la porte de souvenirs dont la perte d'un rouage empêche le déclic qui permettra au Roi des cauchemars de chasser ses peurs. Mais les portes restent définitivement closes. Il contemple une esquisse dont le sens se perd dans une brume sombre.

_« Papa. »_

Il ne se souvient même pas de son nom. Voix enfantine accrochée à une myriade d'images, prisonnière au creux d'un médaillon où dors une esquisse. Elle scintille juste comme une douce lumière pour un cœur ténébreux luttant parfois contre des chimères cauchemardesques.

Un sourire carnassier étire son visage. Maitre des cauchemars a peur…mais il apprivoisera les abysses. Pour étendre un voile de craintes et de souffrances. Ténèbres profondes enveloppant le monde. Dans la pénombre de sa prison…il nourrit sa vengeance.

Qu'importe s'il ne se souvient pas…il se vengera. Oh oui croque, croque, croque son passé chère peur. Noie son cœur dans la vengeance et la colère. Plonge dans l'oubli de la haine…qu'importe si elle pleure dans les ténèbres. Tant pis si les mêmes larmes d'angoisse roulent sur vos joues. Qu'importe Roi des cauchemars un jour la peur reviendra sous tes doigts agiles.

Il se vengera, songe son esprit luttant contre les suppliques d'une voix qui laboure son cœur vide, ronge sa carcasse de peur.

Le médaillon scintille dans les ténèbres, emprisonné sous des doigts tremblants.

.

.

La peur a dévoré ton âme Kozmotis Pitchiner. Pour la gloire des ténèbres, tu en as oublié l'amour paternel.

* * *

.

.

Et voilà fin de cet OS autour de notre terrible Croque-mitaine. J'imagine que j'ai pris beaucoup de liberté autour du peu d'infos que j'ai pu récolter autour des livres...mais bon c'est comme ça que j'ai ressenti les choses en écrivant, j'espère que les connaisseurs de William Joyce ne m'en tiendront pas rigueur :D

Merci de m'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review (tout avis sera le bienvenue).


End file.
